The Mysterious Spider-Man: Origins
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: I'm planning to write a monthly series of Spider-Man. The Mysterious Spider-Man, and I'll post a new story every month. This first story is how he becomes Spider-Man, and his first encounter with a well known villain. Hope you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! A link to Spidey's costume can be found on my profile.
1. An Ordinary Day

"No...Uncle Ben, don't go! Please, don't leave me," Peter Parker said as he turned and twisted in the comfort of his own bed. He grasped the sheets with both hands and squeezed its fabric between his fingers.

All of a sudden the breath in his throat gasped and he jumped up with the sheets still clenched between his sweaty palms. Peter had abruptly woken up with his asthma tearing at his lungs, he could barely breath but reality struck him as he remembered that his inhaler stood on the nightstand only inches away. He shook it and inhaled the medicine it contained, his lungs eased open and the tension on his chest disappeared. "Oh boy, these nightmares are killin' me," he said under his breath.

Normally right about now his door would've swung open and a worried Aunt May would have entered, but since he had moved out and took up living in a small apartment of his own, he no longer had her immediate care. After he graduated from Midtown High School he and Harry Osborn, his closest friend/high school bodyguard, had agreed to be roommates and move to the city. After Ben Parker had died from a sudden heart attack and Peter had moved out, May Parker wanted to move to a smaller house but couldn't leave the home that she and Ben had raised Peter in. Too much memories. Peter's moving out was especially hard on her but she was the one that suggested he'd move out because she wanted him to become all he could be, even if it meant she had to let him go. Peter refused at first because he felt he had a responsibility to take care of her after his Uncle Ben had died, a responsibility he still feels.

May and Peter decided he would move out but he would visit her twice a week and call her every Saturday. He now studied at Columbia University where he could develop further as a young scientist, science being the third most beloved thing in his life. The first would always be his parents, May and Ben Parker. Although he held a job as a bike messenger on the side to earn money for college and his half of the rent, not to mention supporting Aunt May. Harry was an intern at his father's company, Oscorp Industries. A future that was planned out for him by his father, Norman Osborn, from the moment he was born. His eyes burned as Peter rested his head back upon his pillow though before he could shut them there was a buzzing on his nightstand as his cell phone received a text message.

_- Another Nightmare?- _Texted Harry.

_-Yeah, sorry for waking u up- _Peter replied.

_-I'm used to it by now! Wanna watch Die Hard?- _Harry responded.

_-See u in 10- _Peter finished as he placed his phone back on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes a few times.

"It's three o' clock at night, and I'm about to go watch Die Hard with my best friend. Aunt May must be standing behind the door with a rolled-up newspaper ready to smack some sense back into my head," Peter chuckled as he stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed his thick glasses.

The following morning had complications as Peter's lack of sleep caught up with him, he had fallen asleep on the couch whilst Harry had already gone to Oscorp Tower. Peter had the early shift on Monday and the owner of Falcon Delivery, Jackson Wilkins, had begun to call Peter's cell phone. The tall and skinny scientist-to-be woke up not because of his phone which had not moved from his nightstand since last night, but because of police sirens outside. His eyes popped open and he quickly stood up with an anching back because sleeping on a hard couch never did anyone any good. He looked at the small clock above the televison set and realized he was already 30 minutes late for work.

"Oh no! Mr. Wilkins will fire me for sure this time," Peter said under his breath as he rushed to his room and quickly got dressed. He wore a pair of blue jeans with worn-out Converse All Stars on his feet, a buttoned up white shirt finished the job as he ran out of his bedroom in search of other items of clothing he needed.

After he had tracked his red bicycle helmet and black Falcon Delivery jacket down he sped out of the apartment with his bicycle in hand but as he swung the door shut he slapped himself against the head. He had forgotten his keys and cell phone, so there he stood with his bicycle and work attire. "Good job, Parker. Way to go," he sighed as he dragged his bicycle toward the elevator and waited for it to come up.

He had forgotten more than just his cell phone and keys, he had forgotten his inhaler as well which is something he desperately needed while on the job. Peter's lungs always gave out whenever he tensed-up for more than 10 minutes at a time, having a job as bike messenger in his condition was a most amusing fact to Harry as he mocked Peter for it all the time.

Covered in sweat and barely able to catch his breath, Peter arrived at the work. Outside the small building that once served as a dentist's office stood an overweight bald man wearing a green shirt with stains on it and a pair of pants that were a bit too tight. "Parker, I told you what would happen if you were late again! You're fired kid!" Wilkins shouted while Peter tried not to pass out.

"Mr...Mr... , I'm s...sorry...it won't happen agai...again," Peter managed to say before gasping for air once again.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before. Got three pick-ups for you, once's at Oscorp Tower. The Oscorp one's got priority, screw it up and I'm _kickin' you out_," Wilkins said as he nearly spat in Peter's face, he always spoke with a little too much spit.

"Oscorp? I'm...o...on..I'm on it!" Peter's excitement shined through his asthmatic voice as he was handed three delivery/pick-up notes.

He got back on his bike and began his journey through downtown Manhattan, dodging cars along the way. He had never been to Oscorp Tower although Harry had extended an offer several times for Peter to acompany him. He had always been extremely curious to see the advanced technology that was employed by the scientists at Oscorp in order to develop and create a better future for mankind. His excitement drove him to cycle faster, faster than he normally would but he was too excited to slow down.

He reached Oscorp Tower after a 15 minute bicycle ride, a feat he normally wouldn't have been able to do but his love for science drove him to extreme lenghts and he had to take a minute or so to catch his breath again. He stood in front of one of New York's most famous buildings, it had solar panels all over and huge silver plated letters that said: **OSCORP TOWER**.

"This will be so great!" Peter mumbled quietly as he locked his bike and headed up the steps that led to the revolving doors at the front.

He had a small identity badge that was snapped to his jacket and it showed who he was and that he worked for Falcon Delivery. He stepped through the large revolving doors and was immediately greeted by three guards, he showed them his employee ID and they allowed him to walk on. The main hall was massive and it had computer screens all over that showed all Oscorp related media news and a female computer voice spoke every 10 minutes to explain what Oscorp Tower stood for. He headed toward the front desk that had _information_ written on its wooden surface. With his glasses somewhat stained with the sweat from his forehead he unstrapped his helmet in order to clean them. He stood in front of the desk while he struggled with his helmet as it nearly fell out of his hands, much to the annoyance of the female receptionist.

"Yes?" she snarled.

"Hi, hello, I'm Falcon Delivery. I mean, I'm Peter from Falcon Delivery. I was sent to collect something," Peter said as he pushed his glasses up his nose after he cleaned them.

"Right," she replied as she reached for something under her desk and pulled up an average-sized brown package. It had nothing written on it, no adress or anything but she handed it to him all the same. "This is it."

"Thank you. But there is no adress on it, where do I need to take it to?" Peter said after he examined the package.

"I don't know! Eddie Brock left it on my desk, go ask him. 30th floor, Dr. Connors' lab," she said as she pointed toward the elevator on her left.

"30th floor? Thank you," Peter kindly said as he walked on toward the elevator but all the while continued to stare at everything around him with amazement.

As he went for the elevator it came down before he had a chance to push any buttons and the doors opened but someone stepped out before he could step in. He had a short lab coat on with the ID badge on it that said Eddie Brock, the same guy Peter had been said to find. He was taller than Peter and far more muscular than Peter would ever be, his shoulders were five times the size of Peter's.

"Pardon me, Mr. Brock? I'm from Falcon Delivery and this package was handed to me by the lady at the desk. I'm afraid it lacks an adress and I really need one," Peter said as he held the package in his hands.

Eddie had planned to walk around Peter as he never gave him a second look, being in a hurry as he was. But as Peter spoke, Eddie had to slow down and take a minute to talk. "Yeah, right, Falcon Delivery. Look we're movin' stuff around, me and the doc are goin' to a new lab. Take it to Columbia University, they're just a few vials of liquid stuff that the doc donated to the university. Harmless all the way so no worries," Brock said as he padded Peter on his back and quickly walked on.

There Peter stood with the package in hand and an adress now in mind. He turned around and headed back where he came from, the excitement kept him from walking fast as he dragged his feet whilst taking in the sights.


	2. A Mother's Love

With the package carefully tucked away inside a yellow colored saddlebag on the back of his bike, Peter began his trip through a crowded city onward to Columbia University. He thought about the few things he'd seen when he was at Oscorp Tower and his imagination began to take him further away from reality as he imagined himself a scientist there. He could even picture himself wearing a lab coat and shaking hands with other scientists, the thought of it made him smile. He never wore headphones as they gave him a headache though the noise of cars honking their horns wasn't an easier sound on the ears.

He came to a stop on an intersection, a busy one at that, with his feet firmly planted on the ground he waited for his moment to cross. He stepped on the pedals and headed forward only to be caught off guard by a small asthmatic cough, he coughed whilst he cycled across the intersection but his coughing distracted him as a fast driving scooter headed his way. The driver honked whatever it was that was meant to resemble a horn but Peter's cough kept coming and coming, suddenly Peter heard the horn but turned the wrong way. He turned toward the scooter instead of away from it and they crashed into one another.

Peter's bike and the scooter clashed whilst Peter fell to the ground hands first, the scooter's driver fell on top of Peter. "Ugh, what's wrong with you!? Didn't you hear me honk?" the driver grunted while he pushed himself up off of Peter's body.

"I'm...sorry...didn't...I didn—" Peter replied before his coughing interrupted him.

The top of Peter's left hand had been scratched and it bled but barely, his back ached even more than it already did because of the bank he'd slept on. His glasses had been damaged as well, a crack crossed the left glass. He was more concerned however about the package that he was meant to deliver and he assisted the driver in pulling up his scooter before he could get to his bike.

The driver drove away without showing any care for possible injuries that Peter might have sustained, though Peter paid it no mind as he pulled his somewhat broken bike to the sidewalk. The front wheel had been smashed and the spokes stuck out in different directions. He searched through the saddlebag and pulled out the brown package which had been drenched in the fluids mentioned by Eddie Brock earlier. He held the package up with the hand that had been mildly wounded and suddenly a clear brown-ish colored liquid ran through the fabric of the package and over the back of his hand, covering his wound completely.

"Ouch!" he yelped as the liquid stung when it made contact with his wound, the vials in the package had been ruined and he knew it.

The package and its vials were no longer in a state well enough to be studied, as guilty as he felt he had no other option but to get rid of it and confess to his boss what had happened. There were plastic container bags in another compartment inside his saddlebag and he used them to wrap up the package so that it would stop leaking. He then searched for a nearby garbage can where he would dump the contained package. The liquids were harmless as promised by Brock and Peter trusted his judgement for no other reason than he assumed Brock was a scientist himself, and so he dumped the package and meanwhile felt his hand had began throbbing.

"Great, just great. This day couldn't possibly get any worse!" Peter sighed as he looked at the state of his bike and hunched his shoulders in defeat.

After about an hour or two of dragging his beat-up bike across New York, Peter finally made it back to Falcon Delivery. And as though the man had ears of a hawk, Wilkins met Peter at the door. He saw the state of Peter's company bike and his scratched hand, it made him sigh as he shook his head. "Parker, you're hopeless. Look at that bicycle! Did you manage to deliver the package at least?" Wilkins asked with a frustrated tone to his voice.

"I, uhm, no I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Mr. Wilkins, I truly am," Peter said as he looked at his busted up bike, guilty eyes all over.

"Give me your jacket and helmet, you're out of here kid. I got no use for weaklings," Wilkins harshly said as he held out his hand.

Peter's defeat was apparent as he handed over his helmet and jacket and turned around with his eyes turned to his feet. He had no means of transporation and his apartment was a few blocks away, Aunt May's home was even further away.

_'Great so I've got no job, a busted up hand, and no keys or cell phone. Just another day in the life of Peter Parker,' _Peter thought as he walked on and considered whether or not he should go back to his apartment and wait for Harry to come back.

Meanwhile at Oscorp Tower, Harry had been on the receiving end of an hour-long lecture by his father. The young heir to the Oscorp business sat in a leather chair with his arms crossed as he listened to what his father had to say.

"Harry, this is _not _a company, it's an empire. An empire that I always envisioned would be my legacy. My legacy that _you _would one day carry on, if you wise-up," Norman said as he walked through his office in an expensive suit. "Your mother, god bless her soul, died when you were an infant. I raised you, Harry. I raised you to become a leader like me."

Harry nodded along as he had heard this same speech over and over, it was like a disc that had been set on repeat. Everything his father said were the same words he'd been spoon-fed as a teenager and Norman made sure he wouldn't ever forget it. "I know dad, I know how important Oscorp Industries is to you," Harry replied though immediately wished he could've swallowed back his words.

"To me? Harry, this company is our family legacy! The Osborn bloodline is tied to his empire and you _will _come to respect it," Norman said as the intensity in his eyes deepened.

Harry was more like his father than he'd like to admit it, and not just in looks even though they share the same strong jawline and green eyes. Harry's hair was red just like his mom's but Norman's hair had always been a dark brown, but since a few years a bit of grey hair had begun to shine through.

"I understand, dad. I really do. I'll make you proud and that's my promise to you. I'll be a worthy leader, like you. If you'll teach me," Harry said as he stood up and extended his hand toward his father.

Harry had always been intimidated by his father and his always present expectations. Norman expected Harry to follow in his footsteps and it was an expectation that he rubbed in Harry's face whenever he could. Norman shook his son's hand and smiled while he nodded his head, pride showed through those powerful eyes of his.

A knock on the door distracted both Osborns and Norman gave his permission for whoever knocked to enter the room. It was Norman's assistant, Felicia Hardy, she came in and drew Harry's attention immediately like always when he saw her. She walked on high heels and wore a tight short skirt that showed her long well-defined legs. She wore a blouse that showed just a small amount of cleavage, but just enough to impress anyone who'd see her.

"Mr. Osborn? The gentlemen from Dubai have arrived, I believe they were here as potential investors," Felicia said as she flipped her shoulder-length blonde hair over her shoulders whilst he smiled at Norman and Harry.

"Ah yes, thank you Felicia," Norman said as he gave her a charming smile and gave his son a single nod which was all Harry needed.

Harry left his father's office while being acompanied by Felicia who walked along with him. They left Norman's office together and headed for the elevator, Norman stood in the open doorway of his office as he watched his son and assistant converse with one another. He narrowed his eyes and never once blinked, the left corner of his mouth rose up as it formed a crooked smile.

A doorbell rang in Forest Hills and May Parker walked toward the front door while she wore an apron, she'd been busy cooking dinner. She opened the door and to her surprise there stood her boy, her Peter. "Peter! Oh sweetheart look at you, what happened to your glasses and your hand?" May said concerned as she immediately reached out for him and wrapped her arms around him.

Peter usually never visited on a Monday and so this was a surprise but it was the best kind of surprise, she always felt complete whenever he came home. He held his aunt and hugged her like a crying child would hug a mother, comforted by her embrace he sighed relieved. "Aunt May, I've had a really bad day. I lost my job and forgot my keys to the apartment," he explained.

She took him to the living room and sat him down on the couch with her hand on his knee, she gave it a gentle squeeze while she looked into his eyes with that caring gaze of her. "Thank goodness. I never liked that dangerous job, all that riding a bicycle through those busy streets. You'll find another job, sweetheart, have a little faith," she said.

"Thank you, Aunt May," he said as he returned a smile and a sudden growling of his stomach made him blush somewhat.

"Have you been skipping meals again? Peter Benjamin Parker, I told you to eat at least three times a day! You're staying for dinner, and that's that," May said with a concerned yet firm voice as she stood up and headed toward the kitchen, she'd make an extra effort now that her son is home.


	3. Sticky Fingers

After a delicious dinner at Aunt May's, Peter went home but not before leaving his aunt some money behind, he gave her two month's worth of rent and he'd left it in a drawer where May kept her wallet and bills. Hey had almost cleaned-out his entire bank account for her, there was just enough left for this month's rent. No matter how bad his financial situation would get he would always make sure that his aunt would want for nothing.

May called a cab and while against Peter's objections paid the fare in full as she knew the exact amount, having taken multiple cabs to Peter's apartment since he moved out. Harry meanwhile had returned to the apartment and was surprised to find Peter's keys on the table, this hadn't been the first time that Peter had forgotten his keys.

Harry sat on the couch with a laptop on his lap as he researched Felicia Hardy's name and tried to find more information on her. She made a lasting impression on the Osborn heir and like his father, he was determined to get whoever and whatever he set his eyes on. A sudden knocking at the front door interrupted his train of thought and he knew by the almost apologetic knock that it was Peter. He opened the door and there Peter stood without his usual helmet and delivery jacket on, that and a crack in his glasses. "Hey buddy, what happened to you?" Harry asked as he let Peter in.

"Too much, way too much. Got fired and some guy on a _scooter _nearly crushed my spine!" Peter said, his voice laced with frustration.

"And you forgot your keys again."

"Yeah, that as well."

"C'mon Pete, look on the bright side! At least you no longer have to cycle yourself to death, Asthma Boy."

Harry and Peter sat down on the couch after they each grabbed a drink, Harry had a cold beer whilst Peter took a can of diet coke. Peter studied his glasses and he sighed as this was the third pair he had broken in just two months. Harry nudged him and smirked, something was on his mind. "Dude, you're not gonna believe who's coming to work at Oscorp Tower. I'm not even gonna let you guess, it's Dr. Otto Octavius! Your scientist-hero-guy," Harry said proudly as he knew how Peter idolized Octavius.

"You're kidding!? Otto Octavius is coming to work for your father?" Peter said with excitement.

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to know this, not yet at least. I looked into the confidential files that my father keeps on his computer, his password oddly enough never changes," Harry replied as he downed his bottle of beer.

"This is so awesome, his research on nuclear physics is amazing. He's one of the reasons why I wanted to be a scientist in the first place," Peter explained as he couldn't contain yet another smile.

"The files said that he'll be in employment somewhere in the next three months or so, I'll keep an eye out for any Otto-related news," said Harry as he gave Peter a pad on the shoulder. "What's up with your hand? Looks like you got into a fight with a cat."

"It's nothing, scratched it when I fell off my bike," Peter said as he looked at his hand, the wound had begun to show signs of irritation. The skin around the wound was a bit swollen and red.

"You should get it checked. Speaking of which, now that you're jobless and all why don't I put in a good word for you with my father? I'll hook you up with a job, what do you say?" Harry said.

"Me? Working at Oscorp Tower? Sure thing!" Peter exclaimed.

"Knew you'd love it! Come along with me tomorrow and I'll set you up for a meeting with my father," Harry said as he stood up and took his laptop along with him. He gave Peter a fist bump before walking on toward his bedroom.

_'Oscorp Tower. That would be something, if only Uncle Ben was still alive to see me working as a scientist,' _Peter thought as he finished off his coke and looked at the clock on the wall. 11 o' clock, he immediately yawned as he saw what time it was and stood up though he felt his back ache and crack.

Peter had no experience whatsoever in working as a scientist, he studied science at Columbia University and that's about as close he had come to being in the field. He earned a science scholarship after he graduated from Midtown High, and he now double majored in biomechanics and chemistry. Yet even without experience he jumped at the chance to work at a place like Oscorp Tower, his imagination ran with his excitement as he imagined himself working side-by-side with the likes of Otto Octavius.

A few hours after Peter had gone to bed he dreamt about Uncle Ben again like he did most nights, his dream/nightmare usually revolved around the last time they saw one another before Ben died. Peter had been beaten up again by Flash Thompson and came home angry and upset, Ben had the night shift that day and was about to leave for work when Peter came home. Peter told Ben that he wished he had the strength to take on Flash and beat him up but Ben sat Peter down and explained something. He told Peter that even if he would have the strength to beat up his bullies that doesn't mean that he should. With great power comes great responsibility, those words have stuck with Peter ever since. Ben had a heart attack later that day due to an high voltage electric shock he received at work.

"Uncle...Uncle Ben..." Peter murmured and his eyes slowly opened. "I gotta start watching horror movies, at least those nightmares I can deal with."

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and his consciousness to fully manifest before he realized where he was. To Peter's surprise he found himself looking down at his bed, he felt a hard surface beneath his hands as he tapped his fingertips against it. He stuck to the ceiling with his hands and feet and it took a minute or two for the genius-wannabe-scientist to fully comprehend it.

"Okay, this is new," he said as he kept all limbs as still as possible, fearing he might drop.

He tried to turn around so that he would face the ceiling but as he turned he lost his grip and fell with a mild-pitched scream, luckily he landed on his bed though his heart had almost jumped out of his chest. Now on the bed again he stared up at the ceiling with a look of disbelief on his face as he questioned whether or not what he just experienced had actually happened. He sat up as he examined both hands and tried to understand what made him stick to the ceiling. "Just normal lookin' hands, nothing out of the ordinary. Calm down, Parker," he mumbled quietly.

The next morning both Harry and Peter enjoyed a hotdog from a stand around the corner of close to their building, oddly enough a hotdog was what served as breakfast on multiple mornings for them. It was a Tuesday morning in June and the weather wasn't too bad, Harry wore a suit that he'd been given by his father not too long ago whilst Peter wore a jacket with a hoodie underneath.

"Dude, you gotta stop screaming and stuff when you're asleep. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard you scream _again_!" Harry said as he bit off another chunk from his hotdog.

"Yeah, those nightmares are a real pain in the butt," Peter replied as he cleaned his mouth using the paper napkin that came with the hotdog.

"I called my father yesterday before I went to bed, he said he'd meet with you but only in the morning. His chauffeur should be here any second now, we get a free ride buddy," Harry said as he checked his suit for any stains, he knew his father would mention it if there was one.

"Fancy stuff!" Peter replied as he stuck his hands down his pockets and with Harry walked on to the front of their building.

Not too long after they'd had their breakfast a car pulled up before them, a black AUDI SUV, the chauffeur stepped out and opened the door to the backseat for Peter and Harry to step in. "Good morning Master Osborn and Mr. Parker," the grey-haired chauffeur said as he held the door open for them.

"Like I said, Pete. We get a free ride," Harry said somewhat cocky as they walked toward the car.

"It's very impressive," Peter replied as he really was impressed.

Peter was a bit nervous though he had already met Harry's father once before but Norman's reputation as a man of power and little patience made him a tad uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? What would a man like Norman see in a nerdy 21 year old student from Forest Hills. Harry texted his father to tell him they're on their way whilst Peter thought about last night and the strange thing that happened to him, he still couldn't explain it.

The ride from their apartment to Oscorp Tower was a short one as they reached it in under 15 minutes and the chauffeur got out first to open the door on Harry's side and he held it open as Harry stepped out. Peter followed and got out after Harry but before walking any further he stopped and shook the chauffeur's hand. "Thank you for the ride, it's a great car," he said politely.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Parker," the old man replied but when he tried to pull his white-gloved hand back he couldn't as Peter's hand was stuck to his.

"I...uhm...yeah...awkward," Peter mumbled as he tried to pull his hand away and finally managed to pull free as he yanked his hand back.

"Sorry about that, guess I have sticky fingers."

"It's quite alright sir."

Harry had already gone up the steps and waited for Peter at the big revolving doors that Peter himself had entered yesterday for the first time ever.

"What was all that about?" Harry questioned as Peter met up with him.

"Just shakin' hands," Peter replied as he rubbed his hands together behind his back while trying to understand why he's sticking to everything.

They entered the building and Harry was greeted by the guards and informed them that Peter was his guest and naturally they allowed both of them to walk on. Everyone who worked at Oscorp Tower greeted Harry and he shook more hands than Peter had done in a month. They headed toward the elevator whilst Peter looked around with the same level of curiousity he had when he was there the first time. "This place really is amazing!" Peter said even though he had only ever seen the main floor.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Harry said as he pressed the button that brought the elevator down.


	4. Something Amazing

"Norman, we can't sweep this under the rug. If even _one _of those vials cracks and the formula makes contact with unpolluted DNA, say _anyone _in New York. The results could be _catastrophic_!" Dr. Curt Connors said as he pressed his hands down upon Norman's desk in protest.

"Curtis, you worry too much. The whole idea behind the Altered Genetics program was to improve the human condition, you've now been given the whole of New York as your personal test subject. Sit back and observe, my dear doctor," Norman said with an unmistakable tone of confidence to his voice.

"But _all _those vials have gone missing, the only ones who had access to the storage facility were myself, Eddie, and you," Curtis said as he grabbed the wheels of his wheelchair, Connors became crippled at age 15 when he was involved in a car accident.

"So, the answer is simple. Eddie Brock is our scapegoat," Norman said as he cracked his knuckles and leaned back into his leather chair.

"You're not serious are you? Norman those vials have to be found! We don't need a scapegoat, we need a nation-wide alert that those vials should be returned to Oscorp," Curtis said as he couldn't believe the unethical outlook Norman had on the matter.

While Norman and Curt had their discussion, Peter and Harry stood outside the door as they heard inaudible voices coming from the office. Harry couldn't make out what was being said and he shrugged his shoulders as he turned to Peter. "Guess my father's in a meeting with someone," he remarked.

Peter nodded along and shrugged his shoulders as well but secretly hid the fact that he could hear everything that was being said. The words spoken by Norman and Curt echoed in his ears and he couldn't explain it, how was he able to hear them so clearly when Harry couldn't? The vials mentioned by Dr. Connors and the dangerous effect they would have on human DNA frightened Peter as he realized that he had possibly come into contact with one or more of those vials. Peter listened as best he could but a sudden tingle at the back of his skull made him move Harry out of the way and he pulled him behind a corner.

"Dude, what's the dea—" Harry said before he was silenced by the sound of a door opening, the door to his father's office.

Peter stood next to Harry and questioned what had just happened as he couldn't explain why he suddenly pulled Harry behind a corner when that tickle at the back of his head began. Dr. Connors rolled out of Norman's office and he headed toward a nearby elevator, Norman himself closed the door when the doctor left as he went back inside his office.

"C'mon, I think the meeting's over," Harry said as he stepped out from behind the corner with a puzzled Peter behind him.

_'Altered Genetics program, I gotta find out more about this," _Peter thought while he walked behind Harry.

Harry knocked on the door and with permission given from inside he opened the door. Peter followed him into the office and there Norman Osborn stood in a three-piece suit as he shook his son's hand. "Harry, I almost forgot you and Peter were coming," he said with a grin.

"I wanted to get you two geniuses together, and now my work here is done," Harry commented as he stepped back and made way for Peter.

Peter approached Norman as he held out his hand, he hid the hand that had been scratched as he tucked it inside his pocket. He shook Norman Osborn's hand and smiled politely with a spare pair of glasses on. "Mr. Osborn, how've you been?" Peter asked.

"Just fine my boy, just fine. Harry mentioned you were in need of a job, let's have that talk," Norman replied as he gestured Peter to take a seat.

Harry had left the office and had closed the door behind him, Peter now sat alone with a man he feared and respected at the same time. "I, uhm, I don't quite know how to start," Peter began as he held his hands under the desk, the wound had started to itch more and more ever since he woke up.

"Well, what do you think you could add to Oscorp if I hired you? What qualities do you have, Peter?" Norman responded as he crossed his arms and leaned forward with his elbows on the desk.

"My qualities? Well, I'm passionate about science. That's not really a quality is it? I, uhm, I've been told tha—" he said but couldn't finish as his head began to spin and he felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I...I really...need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be back, Mr. Osborn," he said as he pushed his chair backwards and nearly fell over his own feet as he stumbled toward the door.

"Parker, are you okay?" Norman asked though the tone of voice showed how little he meant what he said.

Unable to reply because he simply hadn't heard what Norman said, Peter left the big office quickly and searched for a nearby bathroom as he tried to regain his sight as it became harder for him to see. Black spots popped up in Peter's line of sight but he managed to find a bathroom and quickly entered a cubicle and locked it before he passed out and fell down next to the bowl.

Meanwhile back in Norman's office, the wealthy business magnate sat in front of his laptop as he held a quick video chat with none other than Eddie Brock. "Tell the Big Man that everything's going as planned. Those vials have made their way onto the streets, we'll be seeing test subjects run rampant soon enough," Norman said, his voice firm and his gaze focused.

"Good, keep up the good work Osborn. One other thing though. Connors knows it was me, he's a risk the Big Man is not willing to take. He has to go," Brock replied, his voice somewhat distorted by lack of a good internet connection.

"I trust you have creative methods for something like that," Norman said and soon the connection had broken. He leaned back into his chair and slowly turned and narrowed his eyes as he looked at a picture on the wall of a young Harry with his now deceased mother.

A few hours after Peter had lost consciousness he awoke to find that he had crushed his glasses when he fell though that wasn't all that happened. He grunted as he slowly stood up and oddly enough the ache in his back had disappeared as well as that itch upon his hand. _'That was weird, never once passed out next to a toilet before,'_ Peter thought as he stepped out of the cubicle and stood in front of the long mirror above the sink.

He held his broken glasses in his hand though he noticed that his sight was no longer blurry without them, he saw better now than he ever did before. His closed felt tighter as well as if he has suddenly grown in size which of course was impossible, or so he thought. He took off his jacket and pulled up his hoodie and shirt to reveal his stomach which to Peter's surprise showed a muscular abdominal region. He took off his hoodie and shirt and his mouth dropped open as he gasped at the person he saw in the mirror, this wasn't him, it couldn't be.

_'Did I switch bodies with Flash Thompson or something? I have biceps, freakin' biceps!' _he thought as he squeezed the biceps on both arms and stood amazed at what he felt. He slowly dressed himself again and stepped out of the bathroom when he suddenly felt a buzzing in his pocket. Someone texted him and as he looked at the screen on his phone it showed that he had several unopened text messages from Harry.

_- Dude where are you? My father said you suddenly had to leave.-_

_- Pete?-_

_- Don't be stupid and blow a chance like this!-_

Peter sighed as he had forgotten for a moment where he was and remembered that he ran out of Norman Osborn's office before the whole meeting had even started properly. Though he couldn't shake the feeling he had of being constricted, it felt like he had trouble breathing and he needed some fresh air. He headed down the stairs instead of using the elevator and at first he stepped calmly as he feared an asthma attack but steadily he picked up speed and it wasn't long before he began running down the stairs. The building had about 60 floors or something and Norman's office was located on the 59th floor, he stopped when he reached the last set of stairs and to his surprise he wasn't even out of breath nor had he broken a sweat.

_'I love this dream!'_ he thought as he was sure that he dreamt all of this because no other explanation sounded sane enough to believe.

Harry kept texting him as he felt the buzzing of his cell phone deep down in his pocket but for now that didn't matter as he finally made it outside and began to run again. He ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life and it only made him laugh as he couldn't believe how vivid this dream was. He ran across intersections and through busy streets when suddenly a car swung by him and nearly ran him over were it not for that odd tingle at the back of his head that alerted him to it. He dodged the car as he jumped over it and landed right on his feet, he had never been this agile before.

"Oh yeah, _this _I can live with," he said as he stood on the sidewalk and looked at his own hands and feet while he chuckled.

He stared at his hands and rememberd when he had woken up with hands and feet stuck to the ceiling last night, he turned his head and looked at an alley behind him and he smiled somewhat curiously. He ran into the alley and stood in front of a wall at the side of a building and he stepped towards it as he placed both hands on the wall and immediately felt how his fingers began to stick to the brick surface. In a matter of seconds he had crawled halfway up the wall like a spider and he turned his head to look down but the height shocked him and he pulled his hands back in a moment of panic, thus he fell.

Though he landed on his feet and his muscles weren't even sore as they only felt stronger and more durable. He slowly realized that this wasn't a dream and that this was real, and so was the Altered Genetics program that was probably responsible for this sudden change. _'I gotta find this Doctor Connors guy, I don't wanna end up dead on the corner of the street 'cause of him'_ Peter thought as he again stared at his hands and especially his fingertips.


End file.
